Separados por la Cordillera
by Freesia Monochrome
Summary: Argentina POV. Estaba angustiado, Chile acababa de colapsar y no había mucho que pudiera hacer, salvo rezar por su bienestar. Recordando los tiempos donde estaban juntos y era todo hermandad. Dedicado a las víctimas del terremoto. Desahogo. Latin Hetalia.


**Aclaraciones:**

**o1**.- Realmente yo no tengo la forma de beneficiarme con esto, todo es de Hidekaz.

**o2**.- Esto es un Argentina POV, su punto de vista sobre lo que sucedió, tengo entendido que allá también se sintió por allá, aunque a menor escala.

**o3**.- No quiero que la gente piense que me entretengo con esto, más bien es como un desahogo... Y se lo dedico especialmente a la gente afectada, que entienden como me siento y como se sienten todos. A todos nos pasó. Y a todos les puede pasar, yo personalmente no se lo doy a nadie.

**Separados por la cordillera**

Era una noche normal, estábamos yo y Manuel peleándonos como de costumbre, bah, que hombre más exagerado, un vinito menos, uno más, total, tiene muchos en su sótano -_y de perfecta calidad he de admitir, aunque no lo diga frente a él_-. Nos encontrábamos medio borrachos, eran cerca de las tres y media de la mañana y había mucho ocio.

Me apuntó furioso con su dedo, levantándose de su silla sonoramente, la cual crujió acusadoramente y casi se cae de espaldas al suelo.

-¡TÚ... ARGENTINO DE MIERDA, INVITÁNDOME A TU CASA Y MÁS ENCIMA OFRECIÉNDOME **MI** VINO! - Vaya tío más exagerado...

-¡Vamos...! De todos modos igual te lo tomaste feliz – Contesté socarronamente.

-¡Por eso mismo maldito sinverg....---! - Y entonces todo su detuvo, me miró con sus ojos desorbitados, y de la nada los perros afuera empezaron a ladrar histéricamente.

-¿Que mierda...? - Extrañado miré por la ventana, donde apenas se veía algo, la furia con que ladraban absolutamente TODOS los animales era perturbador.

Y Manuel cayó al suelo, sujetándose el pecho y luego su estómago con manos temblorosas, se encontraba de rodillas, el sudor corría por su cara. El suelo comenzó a temblar, me asusté, no era fuerte, tranquilo, tranquilo... Puedes caminar, me acerqué a él, asustado, no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¡Manu! ¡Manu! ¡¿Loco qué te pasa?! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Vamos boludo, reacciona! - Grité, sacudiéndolo de los hombros.

Entonces comenzó a gritar, a gritar tan fuerte que me perforaba los oídos, las lagrimas corrían por sus tersas mejillas, pronto el leve temblor terminó, y se tumbó en el suelo, casi convulsionante y cansado.

-Mis tierras... Mi gente... - Masculló, contra la losa, y comenzó a sollozar - Todos... Muertos...

El vino estaba esparcido en el suelo, lo levanté como pude para que no se ensuciara, temblando por el shock. No podía creerlo... ¡¿Qué mierda sucede en su país?! Inmediatamente su celular comenzó a sonar, como pude lo levanté y lo senté en un sillón, le saqué el móvil de sus vaqueros.

_Era su presidenta._

-¡¿Manuel?! ¡¿Manuel?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Te necesitamos aquí de inmediato! - Gritaba histérica la presidenta – Estamos sin electricidad, los celulares no funcionan... Tienes que venir a la ONEMI!

-Soy yo, Martín, siento lo que sucede... ¡D-De inmediato lo despabilo! ¡Ya va! - Y entonces la comunicación se cortó, rayos... Miré como Manuel se abrazaba a sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando contener los gritos de dolor – Vamos, tienes que ir a tu país a ver que pasa, tu presidenta te espera en la ONEMI... - Estaba casi tan nervioso como la presidenta, ¡No entendía que sucedía! No podía controlar mis manos, el asintió como pudo y se levantó, tambaleante, intenté ayudarlo pero el se negó, salió afuera y se metió en su auto, yo observé todo en silencio, sin saber realmente que hacer.

No sabía que sucedía... No entendía nada, miré el cielo estrellado, lo único que sabía era que había sucedido algo grande.

Más tarde lo entendería, cuando viera las noticias. La presidenta llamaría a la otra y yo estaría ahí, angustiado y sin saber que hacer.

Manuel había sido tajante, no quería ayuda, aún no.

Miré entristecido mis pies, luego la cordillera, ese cordón largo que nos separaba.

Como me gustaría... Desaparecer esa muralla fría, que siempre nos ha dividido, desde la infancia, que siempre ha mantenido a Manu tan sólo...

¿Cuando me permitirás ir a tu lado? Abrazarte si es necesario... Me encontraba conmovido, grado 8,8... Nadie sobreviviría a algo así, pero el sigue manteniéndose en pie...

Terco como tu solo, ese es _mi_ Manuel.

Miré la Luna, esa dama blanca que antes juntos siempre mirábamos.

En anhelo invade mi cuerpo, pero sé que debo esperar una señal, aún no es tiempo.

Y me quedé toda la noche en vela, esperando una respuesta, pues confiaba en ti, y sé que debo hacerlo.

La ayuda vendrá, no hay que desmoronarse, todos estaremos allí por ti y para ti.

… _Aunque estemos separados por la cordillera._

**27/02/10**

Recuerden esa fecha.-

Este es un Argentina POV, o como sea que se diga, esto me salió al pensar en la angustia de mis amigas extranjeras, al no saber nada de uno... Así que de forma cariñosa, les quise decir que aprecio su apoyo y su preocupación, besos.

Ya son casi 800 muertos...


End file.
